Hide and seek
by HeartKnight31320
Summary: Draco looks for Harry. Lemon! Past abuse! Mpreg! Old fic i found spit shined and shoved on here...please don't think this is in anyway a representation of my fics its simply something to fill in a gap whilst i work on my other fics


_Hide and Seek_

Draconis Malfoy yawned as he entered his house, placing his breifcase down, loosening the tie that almost choked him on his smart dress shirt and untucking said shirt from his trousers, sighing, he had been forced to attend a dinner after work.

"_Harry, love, i'm home_!" He called, blinking as no answer came back, Draco frowned and walked down the hallway wondering where his little minx of a submissive was hiding...yes that was right _submissive_, Draco Malfoy was the proud Dominant of none other then Harrison James Potter...soon to be Malfoy, his little fiance was somewhere in this house, he could scent Harry easily.

He had first scented Harry a couple of months after his Seventeenth birthday and had proceeded to woo and seduce the smaller boy for the rest of that year, Harry had finally given in and allowed him one date and they had hit it off making their school rivalry fade into the shadows, he owed a lot to Harry still the boy had defended his Father and Mother and kept them and himself out of prison the months after the War ended and he had set it up so the Malfoy fortune wasn't stolen from them under the clause that they were loyal to him and the good of the Wizarding world and as Lord Black-Potter and Chosen one _and_ Defeater of Voldemort no one dared disagree.

During the time they had gotten together Draco had found out about Harry's lacking childhood and his wish to simply be loved, he had found out how Ginny Weasley had been controlling and manipulative and it took Molly Weasley finding Ginny putting the Crucio on Harry for him to break up with her so scared was he of losing the Weasley's as they were the closest thing he had to family. Molly had immediantly disowned Ginny and Harry was still going through counselling to counter the effects of his Childhood and Ginny.

'_Then shouldn't he be able to scent me?' _Draco pondered, wondering why on earth the little minx hadn't come down to greet him with his usual shy kiss and soft smile, shaking his head Draco smiled and walked towards the kitchen, in his manor he could have summoned food- but Harry, loyal to a fault, had given into Hermione's whining about S.P.E.W or something like that, Draco didn't mind- it meant that he came home to the smell of food and after greeting him Harry, like the mother hen he was, would fuss over Draco placing a hot plate of food down and sitting by Draco, making sure he ate every last bite not that Draco ever minded, he liked to make Harry blush with pride when he complimented his cooking skills, but there were occasions when Draco would be home before his little kitten who would have been caught at his own job, Harry would walk in looking absolutely exhausted, only for Draco to pick him up, the blonde enjoying his submissive's wails of protest and the way he would wriggle stunning little hips, Draco would force him into a seat and feed his baby who would scowl at first then eat happily, finishing and then hugging Draco ...

The kitchen was empty, Draco scowled.

Where the _hell_ was Harry?

Perhaps in the lounge?

The boy liked to be in there on nights like this when the cold, bitter air would chill them to the bone, curled up on the sofa besides Draco, who himself would be reading a book, Harry would smile and happily just remain pressed into Draco's side, Draco occasionally ignoring his book in favour of admiring his fiance's beauty, taking in the rose red lips as Harry's eye's remained closed, like a cat curled up, his gorgeously alive hair stuck out in all angles, but two pieces admittedly looked like cat ears ontop of Harry's head, earning him the nickname _Kitten_, he would simply lie there and '_breathe Draco in'_ and Draco loved the fact his fiance was as infatuated with their time together as he was.

"_Harry?"_ He asked softly testing his kitten's name as he walked into the lounger, but to no avail, his gorgeous little kitten was missing- he frowned and caught sight of a picture of himself and Harry and moved to it, picking it up and smiling as he looked down at the memory...

_The sun beat down on Draco who groaned in annoyance, why the hell was Harry so obsessed with heat? The slim boy was currently lying half naked in the sun, a pleasent sight on most day's but not when other people were also admiring his gorgeous submissive_

_"Draco?" Harry asked, obviously feeling Draco's discontent as he looked to his side_

_"I'm fine love, just enjoy yourself." Draco lied, whilst wanting to pick Harry up, drag him home away from prying, perverted eye's which had been admiring Harry's gorgeous arse, but he couldn't Harry didn't like Possessiveness he found it unneccersary and went to any means possible to make sure Draco knew that, not that he didn't mind slight possessiveness, Draco knew Harry liked it when he would come up to the small ebony haired kitten and suprise him with kisses, also showing the whole room that Harry was __**his**__ and Harry certainly was possessive as well, he had practically growled at some third year who had been staring at Draco adoringly_

_"Draco, come on." Harry's voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he suddenly found himself looking at a Potter who was wearing his button up T-shirt open, revealing his gorgeous body...his lips were drawn in a small scowl and a hand was on his hips_

_"Why, what have i done?" Draco asked, internally scowling at how childish this question sounded, Harry grimaced_

_"It's not you- it's me, i'm being selfish...i forgot you don't like heat." Harry said softly and Draco looked up at his Kitten_

_"I don't mind being hot...but to sweat in front of people is embaressing, not to mention the fact they're all staring at you. you're mine!" Draco whined and his beautiful submissive knelt down and took Draco's face in his hands, shyly but determidly kissing Draco, Draco moving his arms around Harry's tiny waist, pulling the boy closer_

_"How about we go home and experiance a different sort of heat- i'm not fussy." Harry purred and a hand slipped to Draco's ever growing bulge_

He was not ashamed to admit that he had promptly gathered everything, including Harry, up and disapparated home. Where upon he had pushed Harry out the door into the garden, so glad that it was seclusive as he tore Harry's clothes off, the boy greedily had kissed him...and the rest was history, he wasn't even too sure when Harry had-had time to take the photo, the boy was sneaky with photo's

"_oh Harry." _He whispered and placed down the photo, a longing coming into his chest, he knew it was ridiculous, Merlin he had left Harry alone for longer periods of time, but when the boy wasn't with him he ached all over, he loved his job, he wrote stories _erotic novels_, Harry was his muse so really all he had to do was spend the day thinking dirty innappropriate thoughts about what he would like to do to the boy, where and when, he used to be able to do this from home, but he found he would simply end up getting horny and dragging Harry up the stairs he would act out all the inappropriate things instead of writing them down, so he had been forced into an office by his editor...Incubi were scary when pissed off. Harry had found this amusing and would teasingly make sure that before Draco went to work he caught sight of Harry naked at least once, usually in a very **very** compromising posistion

_"Draco."_

The tiny sound caught his ears, he rushed upstairs knowing that he had been an idiot- there was only one place the minx that he loved would have gone and opening the door he was proved right when he came across the sight of his gorgeous fiance dressed in only a skimpy pair of lolita styled thongs, a cat tail and cat ears naughtily lying on his back on the large kingsized poster bed they owned, slytherin green silk sheets touching the boy's almost naked body

"_I've been waiting."_ Harry purred, his voice slightly husky from need...Draco shut the door behind him and walked to the bed, throwing off his tie and begining to unbutton his shirt, but as soon as he reached the bed he abandoned the project in favour of crawling so he was over Harry, kneecap inbetween Harry's delicous thigh as the boy smiled lustfully up at him, emerald eye's sparkling

"_I thought you had gone." _Draco admitted as Harry's fingers easily unbuttoned his shirt, Harry responded to this as he pushed Draco back, straddling the blonde who noticed in satisfaction Harry was already very, very horny confirmed by the boy simply boring of games and banishing Draco's trousers and shirt, leaving black boxers close to his fingers then lips pressed to his right

"_And leave my master?" _Harry whispered seductivally but lovingly nuzzling Draco slightly

"_Merlin you look hot."_ Draco growled, pressing his hand to the edge of Harrison's obscenely skimpy thongs and caressing along the edges, his finger teasingly dipping into the pants, Harry let out a low moan and ran his delicate hands up Draco's, pushing the boy onto his back, Harry wriggled his hips and dipped his head down, teasingly nipping and biting at Draco's nipple's and Draco moaned, Harry's tongue flitting and stroking

"_Good kitten."_ He managed to growl out and Harry looked down at him

"_Master have any orders?" _His kitten purred and Draco smirked

"_Put your lips to goos use Kitten."_ Draco purred and his gorgeous little Kitten smiled amused and with the elegance of such a nickname moved back, butterfly kisses touching Draco as ruby red lips finally met black boxers, Harry kissed the bulge through the material and Draco almost went crazy, failing to hold back a low groan Harry simply smirked smugly, he was the only one who could do this to Draco- remove the Pureblood airs and graces and make the blonde into the gorgeous lover and all together possessive moron Harry loved.

Draco watched as teeth pulled down his boxer's, Harry's talented little mouth quick to reach the end of his member and teasingly flicker his tongue onto it working his magic until pre cum made it's way down Draco's member, Harry then had no qualms about placing Draco's rather large cock into his rather delicate mouth, almost swallowing Draco whole as Draco hissed his name out

"_Harry!" _Draco groaned and Harry was glad he could make his dominant happy, so he kept his mouth around the gorgeous tasting cock until Draco let out a small grunt enough for Harry to move his mouth back only slightly, Draco cumming in his mouth, Harry tipped his head at Draco who looked at his kitten amused

"_Swallow."_ he purred and Harry did as he was told, Draco enjoying the sight...but now he wanted to reward his precious little one

"you may ride me tonight...but after i have my fun." Draco purred and before Harry could react he found himself once again under Draco, leg's over Draco's shoulder, this thongs hanging around his ankles as Draco shoved three fingers up his entrance

"_Aah- no- hurts!" _He whimpered and Draco smiled, his mate was such a virgin sometimes, he moved further in, Harry whimpering and tensing...and then he found Harry's prostrate, knowing as the boy moaned

"_There Draco, stop your stupid shit and stick that big fucking dick in already." _Harry hissed and Draco smiled but oblidged, his cum all the lube Harry was going to get, he flipped Harry around once more and placed the tip of his cock to Harry's entrance, Harry moaned and moved his hands down his body as Draco entered him, the boy pushing in and then out slightly, struggling to find the spot once more and then he did and immediantly Harry's back arched the boy tossed his head back and groaned moving slightly before breathing out a _move_

"_Har-der!" _He demanded and Draco snorted, keeping at the same speed and force as Harry whined

"_Please Master please." _Harry whined to him and Draco smiled

"_What- please what my little bitch?" _Draco asked

"_Fuck me harder, treat me like the dirty little bitch i am." _Harry growled and Draco oblidged forcefully pushing, Harry onto all fours in and out of Harry sweating and catching Harry's unruly Hand in order to touch Harry's member himself, jerking Harry who was screaming, a raw deep sound that Draco so loved to hear...especially as '_DRACO' 'MASTER'_ seemed to be Harry's favourite chant, the cat tail clutched around Draco as Harry bucked slightly before moaning and collapsing slightly, discharge spreading all over Draco's hands, but as the boy lay, arched downwards, knelt but only his bum and his hips in the air, Draco pressed a kiss to his back as he removed himself, Harry only feeling then the hot sticky discharge trickling inbetween his thighs and Harry smiled

"_Maybe no riding tonight Draco...but i've got news." _His Kitten whispered softly and wandlessly cleared the bed so Draco could lye by him, the blonde rolling his eye's at his mate's obssession with cleanliness

"What is it little Kitten?" Draco asked and Harry yawned moving into Draco as his finally exhausted body caused the ears and tail to dissapear

"_I-i'm pregnant." _Harry whispered, suddenly unsure of himself as he looked up at Draco, wondering if the boy hated him...and Draco could see that doubt it Harry's eye's, the fear and he growled, Harry had been a victim of severe physical as well as pshycological abuse from his _muggle_ relatives and now had a constant fear of dissapointing people...and then he realised what he had done as Harry stiffined lowering his eye's and shaking slightly

"_I'm sorry." _

They were whispered words, words of regret as Harry touched his stomach softly, brushing his fingers against the porcelain flesh, shaking as tears suddenly erupted

"_Kitten, i'm not angry at you." _Draco whispered and moved closer to Harry resting his hand over the one Harry had pressed to his stomach, the other wrapped around Harry tightly, pressing the younger man into his chest

"_Who then?" _Harry whispered curiously

"_I'm angry at those bloody muggle's, you should be proud to tell me that you're carrying my child. Instead they have installed fear into you...i regret my response though..._oh dear Merlin you're pregnant." Draco explained before paling considerably causing Harry to giggle

"you're going to be a Daddy." Harry said softly, brightening up as he watched his dominant come to grips with the fact and smiled softly

"_Does that mean i'll have to call you Cat from now on?" _Draco asked and Harry smiled with a light blush gracing his cheeks, taking Draco's breath away

"_No, i like your name for me." _Harry confessed somewhat shyly and pressed his lips to Draco's chest, Draco smiled softly readjusting himself and Harry

"_Come on love, bedtime now...we're going to have to tell the Weasel's and my Family tommorow." _Draco murmered and Harry tensed

"_your Mum's going to go crazy...i thought her wedding plans were insane, i truly hope she hates Baby showers." _Harry whispered and Draco chuckled, his Mother had come to dote on Harry who unused to the attention from anyone par Draco had gone completely submissive and allowed Narcissa to completely engulf her new pet, Draco turned the light off with a flick of his wrist and lay back with Harry, moving around so he lay on his back, Harry curled into his side his head on Draco's chest as Draco's arm rested underneath his head, his fiance leaning down and kissing the tip of his nose

"_Sorry love, Mum loves Babies as much as weddings." _Draco whispered and Harry sighed

"_Figures. Oh no the Twins are going to find out we've been doing...it."_ Harry murmered and this time it was Draco's turn to wince at the thought of Harry's surrogate older brothers

"_They think you're a virgin?" _Draco asked and Harry hummed

"_I kind of lied and said you'd made me take an oath of innocence or whatever, thats the only reason i haven't had to live with them." _Harry whispered and Draco winced

"_They're going to kill me...but hush now, we'll discuss this in the morning little one. Sleep." _Draco ordered and Harry shuffled slightly.

The twins were probably going to kill him but as he remained with Harry curled into him, long ivory legs wrapping themselves around one of his the boy's beautiful face burying itself into Draco's neck as a arm draped across his chest Draco found that he didn't quite care as long as he died remembering this moment.

_**This was basically an excuse to try out some Lemon, have to admit it's a pretty weak story, i'm not a big fan of this and it's been in the 'archives'**__**for so long i almost forgot about it but...yeah**_

_**As for Draco's creature that's up to you, i honestly have no interest in what it is as that's nowhere near the point **_

_**This really shouldn't be seen as anything but me clearing out my junk so yeah**_

_**you really don't even have to review (If you want to go ahead i'll still read them but don't feel oblidged)**_


End file.
